


kiss & tell

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, a 8+1 kinda thing, based off of lil moments between minho and the members, basically skz is WHIPPED for lee minho that is all, everyone loves minho, jeongin's the TRUE confident gay here, lapslock, more info in the notes, only changbin's chapter is kinda angsty and im SORRY, seungmin's chapter is essentially seungmin + chan lmao, this is 8/9 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: everyone loves minho and he loves all of them too, they always give him kisses.





	kiss & tell

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this was a whole mess bc i was very emotionally driven while writing this fic... ok i call minho Pretty Boy on my twt so i was saying "i would do anything for my Pretty Boy... so would the skz members..." and that led to this SO basically this is: skz members being whipped for lee minho
> 
> since all of these are based off of short clips from their shows/bits of their lives that we see, im gonna list the shows/bits that inspired each boy's part! 
> 
> chan- sk-talker ep 1  
> woojin- that one ig vid minho posted of the two of them dancing + that one pic going around of them leaving a minimart uwu  
> changbin- stray kids (the show) ep 5  
> hyunjin- sk-talker ep 6  
> jisung- the 9th ep 2  
> felix- stray kids (the show) ep 9  
> seungmin- the mirror stage where they played rock paper scissors as a bet when they were performing  
> jeongin- sk-talker ep 3

(i) chan

minho’s whining about something — chan doesn’t catch what, but minho wants it and he wants it _now_. “hyung, please?” he practically begs, but chan doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, his mind is too busy, frantically looking over the rest of his members as they’re on their way up to prepare to go on stage for a music show.

slightly frustrated, chan relents, “fine, fine,” only to freeze in place when minho leans in _very_ close and places a kiss on his neck, of all places. minho contentedly hums when he’s done the deed, giving chan one last smirk before skipping away happily to bother someone else, probably.

chan moves a hand up to where minho’s lips were on his neck, eyes widening in surprise at the turn of events. to his horror, he only notices the camera rolling beside him then, filming bits and pieces of their busy schedules for sk-talker, the mini-series that was to go up on their vlive account as well as their youtube.

he plays up an exasperated reaction for the camera and waits for the cameraman to run off to find other members to film before he goes up to minho. the younger boy, to chan’s surprise, is leaning against a wall, taking deep breaths to calm himself before they’ll be ushered backstage to wait for their turn to perform on stage. “you knew the cameraman was there the whole time, didn’t you?” chan lightheartedly sighs, as he approaches minho.

“of course, just wanted to get a rise out of you on camera,” the younger boy winks, cheekily grinning at the leader. chan can only mutter a noncommittal _“you’re lucky you’re cute”_ before he leaves a tiny peck on minho’s cheek.

“love you too, chris!” minho teases, winking. he pulls chan in for a kiss, before they’re herded backstage.

 

(ii) woojin

“done,” minho sing-songs, as he thrusts his phone into woojin’s face, proud of his work. woojin sees the familiar instagram layout, the main focus: a video of the two of them — one that minho had loudly pleaded to get to film — dancing to a song that wasn’t for the fans to hear yet. _the cheeky little tease_ , woojin thinks, as he clicks on the video on minho’s phone, for the message ‘this video has no sound.’ to pop up at the bottom, in small, block-lettered font.

“you’re a genius, but you’re going to torture our fans like this, minho-ya,” the older boy chuckles.

“of course, hyung. we’re always so sweaty after practice, i think the fans would prefer a video of us rehearsing anyways. they get to see how handsome you are while dancing, too,” minho comments, squeezing woojin’s arm firmly for emphasis.

woojin’s flattered, but he catches on quickly. “you’re being too nice minho, what do you want me to do?” the older narrows his eyes. minho opens his mouth to protest, but woojin shoots him a look that instantaneously shuts down the younger’s counterargument.

“fine, you caught me. i wanted to go to the minimart round the corner, will hyungie come with me?” he pleads cutely, looking up at woojin with a pout. the older answers with slight confusion, “why do you need me to come with? you could go on your own, channie doesn’t need to know. you know i wouldn’t utter a word.”

“come with me hyung, i forgot my wallet today and i want ice cream. it’s so hot today, please, hyung?” minho tries once again, this time looking up at woojin with a pleading look in his eyes, the look that — both he and minho himself know — no one in the group can resist.

woojin sighs. he pauses for a bit, seemingly contemplative of minho’s request, before he finally decides, “fine. only because it’s you, baby.” he presses a kiss to the corner of minho’s lips, before grabbing his wallet and beckoning minho to link arms with him. “let’s go.”

 

(iii) changbin

“i’m sorry, changbinnie, i’m sorry,” minho rambles as they stand to the side, fumbling with his mic. tears are spilling and he’s hurriedly trying to wipe them away before they can ruin his makeup.

they’d just done their 3:3:3 mission, but _i just_ had _to fuck the lyrics up then, didn’t i?_ minho bitterly thinks.

changbin sighs softly, grabbing the older boy’s hand tightly and reassures, “hyung, there’s no need to apologise. it’s okay, you’ve done your best, there’s nothing we can do about it for now.”

he squeezes minho’s hand impossibly tighter when minho’s free hand goes up to dab at the wetness at his eyes once again. “it’s over for me, changbin-ah. this will be my last performance, i’m sure of it,” he chokes out, and as much as he doesn’t want this to go on air, he knows it will anyways. the cameras catch everything.

“hyung, stop. you don’t know that, let’s not think about it okay? we’ll only know when jyp makes the final decision, but for now i don’t want anything from you about this being your last performance, okay?” the younger boy chides lightheartedly, still with a tinge of solemnity in his voice. “you’ll be okay, i promise.”

minho’s right though, to changbin’s disappointment. the waterworks just come as minho’s name resounds through the silent emptiness of the room they’re recording in, and minho can only silently let his tears fall down his face as everyone crowds around the boy whose elimination from the show had just been announced.

“i’m sorry, changbin,” he heaves, when the cameras stop rolling and the boys are left in the room to come to terms with the bad news, into changbin’s shoulder. the shorter boy is hugging him tightly and minho can barely speak, sobs racking the poor boy’s body.

changbin makes minho look at him eye-to-eye, kissing his tear-streaked cheeks softly. “i’m sorry too, hyung,” changbin whispers, thumb tracing circles into minho’s cheeks. “i’m sorry for not being able to do enough, i’m sorry we have to be separated like this. we’ll wait for you.”

minho can only press his lips to changbin’s lightly, tasting salt on them afterwards, before changbin’s pulling him in for one last tight hug.

 

(iv) hyunjin

“hyunjin-ah!” minho proclaims, as he slumps over the younger. hyunjin’s literally being slept on by minho right now. well, alright then. he was _supposed_ to be recording for sk-talker before rehearsal starts, having done a ten-minute segment of him talking that had sadly gone unrecorded— he had forgotten to hit ‘record’, sue him.

hyunjin groans in discomfort, as minho wraps his arms around hyunjin. “you like this, don’t you hyunjinnie? don’t fight it, baby,” minho claims, whispering the last word just loud enough for hyunjin to hear, but not for the camera to pick it up. the younger boy feels his own face heat up, hoping his blush isn’t caught on camera. “such a nice bed, hyun-bed. i give this bed five stars,” minho hums at his normal volume now, nestling his face into the younger boy’s neck. “five stars,” hyunjin repeats dumbly, unsure of how to react.

“save me,” hyunjin calls out weakly, when minho refuses to let go of him, clinging to him like a koala. no one in the room actually responds to him, because they all know hyunjin wouldn’t give up skinship with minho for the world.

minho rolls off of hyunjin after a while, instead sitting up beside the younger boy. he still has his arms around hyunjin, as hyunjin still plays around with the camera.

“i love…” hyunjin sings the lyrics to a song stuck in his head, but he stops himself short when minho looks down at him with wide eyes, the camera unable to catch minho’s face. “do you love me?” minho muses, but his intimidating gaze makes hyunjin squirm and look away.

the older boy puts his hand on hyunjin’s cheek, rubbing little circles into it with his thumb. “uh, no, no i don’t,” hyunjin uncomfortably replies more to the camera than to the older boy, knowing how much he’d fuel minho’s ego as well as the fans’ shipping fodder.

“you sure, baby?” minho sultrily whispers, moves the younger boy’s head to look towards him before he leans in close, placing his lips on his. hyunjin’s eyes widen when he realises minho’s kissing him, but he eases into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter shut and reciprocating minho’s vigour.

it’s short and sweet, but when they part, hyunjin’s eyes widen in horror when he realises he hasn’t moved the camera in his hand. “oh shit,” he mutters, as minho smirks at the younger boy. “they’ll definitely edit it out, don’t worry about it, baby,” minho laughs.

when the episode comes out, hyunjin sees that minho’s right -- the part where minho’s lips are on his is edited out, cutting to more of his and minho’s antics.

 

(v) jisung

minho makes an odd noise of discomfort, when he sees how high up they are from the clear glass windows surrounding them. it’s quiet enough for jisung to hear but not the camera to pick up. they’re climbing up a long flight of stairs, to- where? minho’ll be honest, he doesn’t know where they’re going, because he’s too seized with fear to process any of it.

he only knows that they’re _really_ high up somewhere in namsan, he has to hold this vlogging camera up to film the both of them, and to just keep walking up and up and up and he suddenly can’t breathe that well, and-

“hyung, are you scared?” jisung questions, to an unsurprising lack of reply from the older boy. minho’s _terrified_ of heights, he doesn’t see a need to answer the younger boy, who clearly knows he’s terrified.

minho can only let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in shakily, unable to form a coherent response. he hopes he’s masking his fear well enough, even though he knows that the fans will probably be able to see through it.

“hyung, are you scared?” jisung repeats, again to no response. “grab on to me if you’re scared, okay?” he poses, and minho wraps his arm around jisung’s with an iron grip almost instantaneously.

he breathes in deeply, thankful that jisung’s there to ground him. he’d be crying on the floor in sheer terror otherwise, and he definitely didn’t want to show _that_ side of him to the fans. “i’m not scared,” minho argues weakly, and jisung can only chuckle and shake his head in front of the camera.

when minho shuts it off, jisung goes to kiss minho’s forehead. “it’s okay to be scared hyung, you have me.” minho only wraps his arm tighter around jisung’s, squeezing affirmatively. he couldn’t be any more grateful for jisung than he is now.

 

(vi) felix

“oh my god, felix, what’s going to happen to us?” minho asks, panicky and internally freaking out. him and felix had just been approached by a staff member in the company in the middle of them practicing together, telling them to be at the meeting room in an hour. they’d been waiting in the corridor outside, waiting for the cameras to get set up in the room.

felix pauses in the middle of pacing back and forth and reassures, “hyung, calm down. it’s going to be fine, we’ll be there together. you’ll have me there with you, there’s nothing to worry about. i promise.”

he reaches for minho’s hand, taking it in his and pressing his lips to minho’s knuckles, in an attempt to soothe the older boy. they keep their hands held right up till they walk into the meeting room, both drying off their slightly sweaty palms as they enter for the camera, wide-eyed and unsure of what’s to come.

they hug tightly after the filming of their segment ends at the wonderful news-- that they were going to be brought back onto the show, for another chance to debut as a whole group of nine.

“i can’t believe it, felix. i can’t believe that they’re giving us another shot, to join them again,” minho whispers into the younger boy’s shoulder, still in disbelief.

“of course they are, hyungie. they could never get rid of us that easily!” felix affirms, earning a little giggle from minho. “i’m so excited to see all of them again, we have to practice extra hard now, hyung! we’re gonna debut with them, i’m super sure of it!”

“i’m excited too, baby,” minho chuckles at felix’s excited response. he smiles warmly at the younger, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

(vii) seungmin

“can we change this move?” minho inquires, as they’re huddled around the ipad, monitoring their first recording of the choreography for mirror. they’re set to film the performance video for the b-side track, as well as promote it on music shows after they wrap up promotions for district 9.

“i want to hold hands with seungmin here, can we channie-hyung, please?” pleading, minho tugs on chan’s sleeve, as seungmin’s attention is caught by the mention of his name.

“you’re the main dancer here, it’s your call, baby,” chan shrugs, unbothered by minho’s interesting request. “if it looks good in this next recording, we can put it in.” minho leans against seungmin, pouting. “please, seungminnie, can we?”

“of- of course, hyungie, let’s try it,” seungmin stutters, before chan’s up and getting everyone into their positions.

they get through changbin’s rap, seungmin standing to do his part. they move their hands up on seungmin’s last line, quickly adapting from the mere aligned palms to holding the other’s hand, fingers interlocking smoothly before they transition to minho’s part. after that, the rest of the song goes as per usual and they reach the end, with hyunjin’s ending line. chan gathers all of them again, to monitor this new recording.

all nine of them watch in silence, too focused on the video for banter. “minho-ya, it doesn’t look half bad, to be honest. i think we can put it in,” chan nods. minho’s giddy with excitement-- squealing and jumping around-- and both seungmin and chan can only smile and shake their heads.

about a week later, having promoted mirror a few times now, minho makes another request to the younger boy when they’re in the waiting room. “seungmin-ah, you know how we do that move where we’re back to back? can we play rock-paper-scissors on stage then today?” minho tugs on seungmin’s arm, much to the younger’s confusion. “why not, hyung? it seems pretty fun. what’s the catch?”

minho nibbles on his bottom lip, seemingly deep in thought. “loser has to treat the winner to ice cream!” he finally decides, only to be interrupted by chan, “no can do, baby. we end really late today, you aren’t heading anywhere but straight back to the dorm after we’re done here.” minho pouts.

“how about the loser has to give the winner a kiss?” seungmin adds, looking at minho hopefully. like a petulant child, the older boy puffs his cheeks out, whining, “that isn’t really a punishment though, i’d kiss you anytime. i’m sure you’d like to kiss me whenever too.”

“fine, i’ll treat you to ice cream the next time we can, too. how about that?” the younger boy tries again, hoping minho will _finally_ be appeased. minho nods, a glint of mischief in his eyes, before he pecks seungmin on the cheek contentedly.

they both end up losing, both throwing out the same hand gesture-- and minho has to abstain from bursting into laughter when it’s _his_ lines-- but they step off the stage, holding hands all the way back to their waiting room, giggling like there’s nothing funnier in the world. seungmin kisses minho once the door to the room is shut, the older boy kissing back with just as much fervor.

 

(viii) jeongin

“lee know… i.n-ie… kiss!” minho exclaims, putting the fronts of the two mini-fans with his and jeongin’s names on them together. he’s giggling to the camera excitedly, and woojin can only shake his head as he muses, “i wonder how jeonginnie will react.”

jeongin finishes his snack as he watches the two older boys’ (well, just the younger of the two) antics from the other corner of their waiting room, amused by minho’s odd gesture. he waits for minho to finish his bit on seungmin and woojin with the latter and the camera to shut off before he stalks over to minho.

“minho-hyung, do you really want a kiss from me?” jeongin asks, teasing the older boy. minho’s shocked.

“how… how much of that did you hear?” he stutters, and jeongin chuckles because he’s managed to make minho flustered.

he pouts before replying, “all of it, but i wouldn’t mind kissing you, hyung. the other hyungs have been all over you, and it’s not fair! i haven’t gotten you to myself in a long time. i missed you, hyung.”

jeongin innocently climbs into the older boy’s lap, oblivious to their surroundings. the rest of the members are immune to the odd displays of affection around them at this point, so they don’t bother minho and jeongin. jeongin links his hands behind minho’s head confidently, as the older boy places his hands on jeongin’s hips out of habit. minho visibly gulps, “i missed you too, baby. i’m sorry. jeonginnie, can i kiss you to make up for it?”

“of course, hyungie,” the younger boy smiles, leaning in so minho can press his lips to his own sweetly. minho cuddles jeongin for the rest of their free time, peppering kisses all over before they’re up to go on stage.

 

(viv) minho

minho thinks he’s pretty lucky, a pretty boy having eight boys wrapped around his finger, at his beck and call.

eight boys who would do anything for the boy whose finger they’re wrapped around, also think they’re pretty lucky. the eight boys who get to be loved by one _very_ pretty boy, whose lovely eyes and luscious red lips just can’t be said no to.

he knows all of them love him, would practically do anything to make him happy. he’d do anything for them, but for now, he’s having fun seeing how far they’d go to make him happy, how far they’d go to please him and fulfil all his odd requests.

they love him, and he loves them too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments make me super happy (and more motivated to write, imo)! 
> 
>  
> 
> leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
